Takagi Sayuki
|image = |caption = promocionando "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2009-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = 3 de febrero, 2013 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 8ª Generación |join1 = 28 de noviembre de 2009 |graduate1 = 18 de noviembre de 2013 |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Triplet, Team Okai, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, SYS |blog = Juice=Juice Ameba Blog |sig = Takagisayukiautograph9876.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Takagi }} Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) es una cantante japonesa parte de Hello! Project. Es miembro de Juice=Juice y una antigua miembro de la unit Triplet. Se unió a Hello! Project originalmente como miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei y fue presentada por primera vez en el concierto del Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ el 23 de noviembre de 2009. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009 En noviembre, Takagi se unió a Hello Pro Egg. Fue por primera vez presentada al público el 23 de noviembre de 2009 durante el concierto del Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~. 2010 Takagi participó en la película ''Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D'', apareciendo en la tercera historia, Dare ka Iru (誰かいる; Que Alguien), junto a Sato Ayano."3Dで体感するホラー『ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D劇場版』10月公開" (in Japanese). Nihon Eiga Senmon Jouhou Site: fjmovie.com. 2010."「ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D（劇場版）」ストーリー" (in Japanese). Honkowa3d.com. 2010. 2011 Participó en las audiciones para entrar en S/mileage, pero falló. También participó en la obra teatral ''Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~'' como Kounotori. 2012 En junio, Takagi participó en las audiciones de la 11ª generación de Morning Musume, pero no la pasó. Takagi participó en el ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ como bailarina de fondo. 2013 El 3 de febrero, durante el Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ en Fukuoka, se anunció que Takagi debutaría en una nueva unit, Juice=Juice, junto a Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina y Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. Tsunku comentó que su canto y su baile son de los mejores de Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. El 23 de febrero, participó en el concierto de graduación de Mano Erina como bailarina de fondo. 2014 El 28 de febrero, no pudo participar en un evento de hanshake en el HMV Grand Front Osaka debido a una pobre condición física. El 13 de marzo, se anunció que Takagi sería miembro de una nueva unit de SATOYAMA movement llamada Triplet. El 15 de abril, Takagi y Miyazaki Yuka celebraron sus cumpleaños en un evento conjunto titulado Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014. El evento tuvo dos shows en el Tokyo FM Hall. 2015 El 21 de abril, Takagi celebró su 18º cumpleaños en un evento especial titulado Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015. El evento tuvo dos shows en el Tokyo FM Hall. El 19 de diciembre, Takagi lanzó su primer solo e-Hello! Blu-ray titulado Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~. 2016 El 28 de abril, Takagi celebró su 19º cumpleaños en un evento especial titulado Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo dos shows TOKYO FM Hall. El 9 de noviembre, dos días después del primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan, Takagi escribió en su blog que durante el concierto su voz quebró varias veces y no podía controlar bien la respiración lo que resultó en que no pudo canrar las notas altas como quería. Admitió que eso fue un nodulo en las cuerdas vocales que tenía hace tiempo, pero por el tour del grupo y otros trabajos no tenía tiempo de ir a operarse y descansar. Takagi pudo finalizar el concierto en el Budokan sin peligro, pero tras pensarlo y hablarlo con la familia y el staff, decidió que lo mejor sería operarse. Tras la operación, no pudo hablar por unos días ni cantar por tres semanas."声帯結節手術 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-11-09. Takagi cantó por primera vez tras la operación el 2 de diciembre."手術以来、初のライブ。 高木紗友希 " (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-12-02. Vida Personal Familia= Tiene una hermana mayor, llamada Mayuka,"まゆかbaby 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-05-27. y una hermana pequeña. Mayuka dio luz a un hijo el 24 de mayo de 2016. |-|Educación= Cuando Takagi debutó como miembro de Juice=Juice en febrero de 2013, estaba en su tercer año de escuela. En marzo de 2016, se graduó del instituto. |-|Amistades= Lista de notables amistades que Takagi Sayuki ha adquirido: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Takagi se lleva bien con Miyamoto Karin en Juice=Juice. *'Uemura Akari:' También se lleva muy bien con Uemura Akari en Juice=Juice. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' Tiene una buen relación con Fukumura Mizuki de Morning Musume. *'Kudo Haruka:' También se lleva bien con Kudo Haruka de Morning Musume. *'Taguchi Natsumi:' Es buena amiga de Taguchi Natsumi de Kobushi Factory desde que estaban en Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' También es buena amiga de Kaneko Rie antigua miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Signuficado del Nombre= El nombre de Takagi, "Sayuki", significa felicidad transparente (紗友希; Sayuki). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Takagi Sayuki: *'Sayubee' (さゆべえ): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Egg. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Sayuking' (さゆキング): Usado por Takagi.Takagi Sayuki. "さゆきんぐ 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-11-03. *'Baby Monkey' (ベイビーモンキー): Miyazaki Yuka le llama "Baby Monkey". Perfil Estadísticas= *'Nombre:' Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *'Apodos:' Sayubee (さゆべえ), Sayuking (さゆキング) , King (キング) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Origen:' Chiba, Japón *'Altura:' 156cm *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Taurus *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2009.11: Miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2013.02.03: Miembro de Juice=Juice *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 川´' ｃ' ﾘ *'Fruta en Juice=Juice (Color): ' **'Limón' (2013-actualidad) *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-actualidad) **Team Okai (2012-2014) **Triplet (2014-2016) **SYS (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Miedo de:' Terremotos *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, ver la televisión *'Especialidad:' Aprender kung-fu, escribir rápido en el móvil *'Punto Fuerte:' Mi habilidad de concentrarme en poco tiempo es muy buena *'Punto Débil:' Perder la concentración fácilmente *'Deporte que mejor se le da:' Natación *'Le gsuta:' pasear, niños pequeños *'Asignatura Favorita:' Japonés *'Asignatura Odiada:' Matemáticas, inglés, gimnasia *'Animal Favorito:' Perros *'Comida Favorita:' Aguacate, melón, queso, hamburguesa *'Comida Odiada:' Kamaboko *'Color Favorito:' Azul claro, amarillo *'Restaurante Favorito:' Subway *'Película/Serie Favorita de Disney:' High School Musical, Hannah Montana *'Personajes Favoritos de Disney:' Donald Duck, Campanilla, Peter Pan, Úrsula, Ariel *'Pokémon Favorito:' Snorlax, Abra *'Rival:' Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin *'Canción Favorita de Hello! Project:' "Shabondama" de Morning Musume *'Admira a:' Tanaka Reina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukumura Mizuki Discografía Discografía en Hello! Project - Hello! Project= |-| Álbumes= *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 |-| DVDs= *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ - Otras Units= NEXT YOU= *Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - (como Adachi Mayu) |-| Triplet= *Dream Last Train }} Solo DVDs/Blu-rays * 2015.12.19 Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~ Otros DVDs *2014.08.27 Juice=Juice Birthday Event 2014 "Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki & Kanazawa Tomoko" (“Fanclub” DVD) *2015.06.26 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 (“Fanclub” DVD) *2016.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 (“Fanclub” DVD) Canciones en Solitario *3tsu no Rule (Ningen Ver.) (de Koisuru Hello Kitty) *Tsubasa Ochiteku (de Koisuru Hello Kitty) Conciertos & Eventos Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos - Eventos= Eventos de Cumpleaños= *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014 *Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 *Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 |-| Satoyama & Satoumi= *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 }} Revistas *2013.10.03 Nakayoshi (con Miyamoto Karin) *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (con Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (con Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.12.12 Bessatsu Shonen Champion (con Miyazaki Yuka) *2014.05.09 BOMB (con Uemura Akari y Kanazawa Tomoko) *2014.06.06 Top Yell (con Miyamoto Karin) *2014.06.28 Cool-up Girls (con Miyamoto Karin) Trabajos Películas *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (劇場版ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) Programas de TV *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010.12 Tokidoki Mayomayo (時々迷々) (Mini-drama "Uso・Uso・Uso" (ウソ・ウソ・ウソ)) *2014- The Girls Live Dramas de TV *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2016 Budokan (武道館) Teatro *2009 Coco Smile 6 (ココ・スマイル6) (con Ichioka Anna) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (como Kounotori) *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! (Episodios #1 y #5) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Vídeos Musicales *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (como Ikuta Erina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (como Ikuta Erina) Radio *2013.10.03- We are Juice=Juice Trivia *Le gusta Hello! Project desde los 4 o 5 años. *Fuera de Hello! Project, también le gusta SPEED y Kobukuro. *Si pudiese unirse a un grupo por un día, se uniría a Morning Musume. *Es una gran fan de Tanaka Reina, incluso le compró chocolate en San Valentín. *Piensa que no puede ganar a la dureza de los abdominales de Yajima Maimi. *En un día lluvioso vería conciertos de Hello! Project, o cantar "Umbrella" de Tanpopo#. *Ha sido bailarina de fondo en varios conciertos de Mano Erina. *Tiene alergia a los gatos. *En la unit de baile Team Okai, hace las partes de Ikuta Erina. *Considera a Miyamoto Karin su rival. *Sustituyó a Otsuka Aina en Kanojo ni Naritai!!! cuando Otsuka se lesionó el tobillo. *Dice que su fuente de energía es mirar fotos de Tanaka Reina. *Quiere ir a Disneyland. *Le gustaría cortarse el pelo. *Dijo que su padre la crió estrictamente. *Le gustaría ser la protagonista de un drama. *Quiere ir a Ishikawa en un bus tour con Juice=Juice. *Le dio celos ver a Kanazawa Tomoko y Uemura Akari de la mano, así que le dijo a Tomoko que no ligara con Akari delante de ella. *Primera integrante de Juice=Juice en teñirse el pelo. *Takagi dijo en su blog que ama y respeta a Fukumura Mizuki. Referencias Notas # Usado por Miyazaki Yuka."しゃしん 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.11.03."デビュー 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.31. Fuentes Enlaces Externos *Perfil en Hello! Project *Blog de Juice=Juice de:Takagi Sayuki en:Takagi Sayuki it:Takagi Sayuki Categoría:Juice=Juice Categoría:Miembros de Chiba Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Nacidos en abril Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Adiciones de 2009 Categoría:Miembros que Fallaron una Audición de Morning Musume Categoría:Tauro Categoría:Kenshuusei Debutadas Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Takagi Sayuki Categoría:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Antiguas Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:8ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Triplet Categoría:Miembros que Fallaron una Audición de S/mileage Categoría:SYS